Answering Howl
by vodooman
Summary: Leah was surrounded and thought the situation hopeless... Crossover scene on how I would have made Leah and Oz meet...


**Answering Howl**

Fandom: Twilight, Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Rating: PG  
Genre: AU, dark, hurt, crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Leah, werewolf!Oz  
Any warnings: None really. Only if you didn't know that Oz is a werewolf... ops...

Disclaimer: Btvs and Twilight and its characters are not mine. I only write fan fiction because there are characters out there that deserve to be written about! And because I use it as a means to let off steam.  
A/N: I know... I know. Werewolf!Oz doesn't look like how I described him in my fic. Tough, live with it... I made him bigger and I imagine him a little more muscles... like the werewolf's in 'Underworld'... lol. Anyway. I had this half-finished and stored on my laptop. I finally was able to finsh writing it. I hope you like it just a little, because I love it...

::

She was surrounded by newly-turned vampires, their red eyes fixed on her. As they were closing in on her, she heard the voices of her pack, as they were shouting at her to get away, to run as fast as she could to safety.

Only problem was that it seemed, like those newly turned vampires had a plan. They had deliberately separated her from her pack, Leah realised. They were trying to hunt her pack, weaken them. And what better way then to take on the pack one by one.

She growled as some of them got even closer to her. They had circled her now, red eyes and sharp teeth in front and behind her, to her left, and to her right. She turned her head and snarled at the first one of them that tried to come nearer, then quickly whipped her head to the other side and did the same to another one.

She could hear the panicked voices inside of her head, telling her to stay calm and in control, that they were coming and that she'd just had to hang in there.

The vampires were all at once attacking her, some jumped her back from behind, and some were trying to hurt her legs.

She kicked, tore, and ripped as fast and as best she could, but with a inner hysteria she realised that there were just too many, that she'll die here, and that the last thing she'd hear were the screams and shouts of her pack inside her mind.

She tried to jump back, yet many of them were holding on to her, biting and scratching, their claws ripping her skin. Even turning in circles and harshly running against trees didn't seem to faze them.

When another one dug with his stone like fingers into her shoulder, she fell to the ground. Her energy resources were dimming, and she couldn't even muster the strength to snarl at the monsters that were still around her, only occasionally moving her head, trying in vain to loose some of them.

Prepared for death to finally claim her, she howled one last time; knowing that her pack members were still miles away, not near enough to come to her rescue. She didn't really expect to hear a howl in return, knowing already that her pack was far too shattered than to run at devils-speed to her aid. Not being able to make it in time anyway.

Only, suddenly there was a howl returned, and from the sound of it, it was near. So she howled again, ignoring the vampires that had suddenly stilled above her.

And not a second later was her howl yet again returned.

The knowledge that another wolf, even if she couldn't identify who it was, and was sure that it wasn't one of Jacob's or Sam's pack, gave her renewed energy, to jerk all the vampires off and to stand on shaky legs. After pulling herself onto her weak legs, she used the remainder of her strength to run into the direction of the howl.

She didn't look back, to see where the vampires were. She could hear their panic about the fact that there seemed to be another wolf in the area. She could also hear one of them, probably the leader, saying that they had already damaged one wolf to the point of exhaustion, and that they'd be able to take on the other wolf.

She heard them hesitantly follow their leader after her. Leah, knowing that they would soon catch up with her, started to howl again, and ran as fast as she could in her injured state in the direction of the answering howl.

She crossed a line of trees, and found herself in a clearing; fallen trees and Underwood lying on the floor. Her feet gave way and she crashed to the cushioned floor. As she lay there, she couldn't help but whimper. She felt drained, hurt and absolutely alone, even though the voices of her pack were there with her, telling her to get up and continue her escape; that they were on their way...

She heard cracking sounds and rustling from behind bushes and trees. Prepared to try and keep the vampires off as long as she could, Leah pulled herself once more to her feet. But instead of seeing her pursuers, she heard the howl again, accompanied by snarling, ripping of flesh, and shouts and screams of, and here she was sure, the vampires that had just a few moments prior chased her.

And then suddenly the screams and shouts stopped, everything was silent. She lifted her head, sniffed and could literally smell death. There was another rustle, and then something emerged from behind the bushes. At first she had thought it was a member of her pack or Sam's, but she didn't hear any voice coming from him, and he smelled differently. She looked at the wolf-like creature in front of her, when she suddenly fell to the ground again. She lifted her head once more to look at him, try and keep him insight.

The creature, was a little bigger than she or any one of her friends in wolf form. It still looked like a wolf, and yet there were things off about it. It was for example walking on his hind legs, and somehow it looked like a human. He still had the head and the furred body of a wolf, he even smelled like one, but just looking at him she would have said that he looked 'mixed'.

Was that even possible?

The creature walked slowly and cautiously into her direction. Each step it took nearer to her, should have alarmed her; but truth was, that she was far too tiered and energy-less to be afraid of it. Instead another whimper escaped her.

If you want to kill me, thought Leah as she lay on the floor, now is you time. I'm totally defenceless and drained.

She could hear the protesting voices inside her head. Jacob and Sam were the loudest, telling her that they were almost there, and not to give in. Not when they were almost there.

But she really couldn't go on anymore. Her head finally sank to the floor and she prepared herself to be ripped into pieces by the creature; like the vampires before her had been.

Instead of death and before it more pain, she felt something wet on her face. She moved her tiered and heavy head, and saw that the creature was sniffing and licking her face. Could she have described the inhumane features, she would have said that they now looked almost gentle than before.

She whimpered again in agony, the pain finally catching up and replacing the adrenaline that had first repressed it. Just as she did, the creature let out a whimper of his own. It sounded pained and he licked her face again. If she had to guess she would have said that it was hurting for her; that was probably why it was whimpering now too.

The creature let out another howl, the same one she had been hearing the whole time. She was now too tiered and drained to do more than whimper. She looked at him through heaving eye-lashes. She saw him stiffen up and stare at her. His face tilted and it came closed to her, sniffed her again.

As she lay there, letting him sniff her again, she felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier. Finally they looked to the ground, and that was when she noticed that her paw had turned into a human hand.

Her last coherent thought before she let darkness settle over herself was that she had turned back into a human. She couldn't hear the thoughts of her pack-members anymore. All she did hear was howls from far away, and another whimper from the creature next to her.

Then it all went dark.


End file.
